


意难平

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 现代AU醋意难平之我的前男友和现任每天都在虐狗格温视角originally for Merthur深夜60分挑战2016.8
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	意难平

下午四点日光如瀑，照亮门口一块烟灰色地毯。中央空调咝咝吹出冷气，从风口下走过皮肤起了一阵小小的战栗，心里却很安定。像暴雨天在室内，隔着玻璃远远看楼下的人仓皇避雨，充满高高在上的同情心。风雨飘摇里，她自己的安稳无虞便是一种奢侈。

她的细长手指在柜台上略一逡巡，导购员随即小心翼翼地擎出一个小巧的蓝丝绒方盒。拿在手里的一瞬间暗自惊讶，原来竟然这样轻，连带着钻石流溢的火彩都显得虚假。兰斯把手按在她肩上凑近了看，轻声问她是否满意。

怎会不满意。灰姑娘穿着水晶鞋，一万个不合脚，人前也只能千娇百媚。人人都说她嫁给兰斯是中了头彩，只有自己清楚不过是水到渠成。伶牙俐齿，步步为营，多少“巧合“和”无心”，一步步把这优质男人网罗到她石榴裙底。细数起来也可算得三年鏖战，只没有硝烟。

兰斯去刷卡，她站在一边，感觉连骨头缝里都生出疲惫。从昂贵手袋中胡乱摸出镜子检视妆容，身后玻璃橱窗嵌着小小一方纸醉金迷，再往里看便是平凡俗世，熙熙众生。

偏生是这时候，在镜中虚像里看见亚瑟。

她自认衣着得体，妆容无懈可击，转身的刹那还是感到胆怯仓皇，几乎丢盔弃甲。亚瑟站在街上，隔着橱窗看见她，先是面露惊讶，随即冷淡地点头微笑。他的右手牵着黑发白皙的年轻情人，不经意间对视一眼，已经百折千回。

亚瑟从前对她说：“你是个玲珑心窍，可惜只爱自己。”她给他揭穿了亦不觉得羞愧，离开时眼泪都不流一滴。纵使他为了她与家庭断绝关系，公司濒临破产，她也只觉得淡淡愧疚。

他不会懂，她从灰尘里挣着爬了出来，永远对坠落感到恐惧。

却不是自此山水不相逢。她仍旧捕捉他千丝万缕的消息，从网路，从共同朋友的道听途说，甚或从卡美洛市的二百万人流中匆匆一瞥。长夏将尽时，他的身边出现了眉目秀丽的黑发男孩，清瘦温润，永远噙着柔软活泼的笑意。

某天早晨她开车经过他居住的街道，他们正好从出租屋里走出来。晨光明亮得几近汹涌，亚瑟伸手替男孩理理衣领，在他嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

她突然无来由地体会到痛。像截肢的人痛着那条不存在的腿，她将亚瑟从生命中挖去了很久，方才感觉到苍凉空洞的痛觉从四肢每一个破口里涌进来。她知道那男孩叫梅林，知道他一直一直守着亚瑟，从他一贫如洗到重新春风得意。他守得简直不管不顾，仿佛只靠爱情就可以活下去，她却不能。

结婚前日突然下了暴雨。兰斯在隔壁房间打电话，一遍遍确认婚礼流程。室内一片昏暗，她百无聊赖地歪在沙发上，回忆伴着潺潺雨声不断闪动，带来不间断微微抽搐的痛觉。他们也几乎就要走到这一步，想起来像隔着前尘。

她真的爱过他，只是他不肯信。

听筒里的长波响过三次，那头有人接起来，是亚瑟的声音道：“喂？是哪位？”问了两次，又有另一个人远远地在问：“是谁？”她停了许久，轻轻搁下电话。

纵然是举案齐眉。

兰斯从后面轻轻拥住她，吻她的头发，声音里满是幸福：“亲爱的，我们明天就要结婚了。”

她微笑着阖眼，玻璃上一大颗雨珠无声地沉沉坠下去。

End


End file.
